Love Before the Full Moon
by MiniSkirtRoy
Summary: When Sesshy’s coldhearted ways get him into a fix with a deadly goddess he is cursed. It only makes things worse that the one miko he despises the most would take him to the future. With each night passing his new fate comes closer, but will she save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Love before the Full Moon**

Hi, my names Alanna!! This fan fiction is a Sess/Kag, and me and my friends Olivia and Erica wrote it, Enjoy!! I do not own these characters; If I did I would be in paradise!! Review Please!!

* * *

Ch,1:Twist of Fates

"Bye Mom, I'll see you next week!"

"Good Bye Kagome, I love you…." Kagome's mother called out "….be safe." she finished softly.

Kagome leapt into the well with a flash of blinding blue light. She relaxed as she gently floated down to the feudal past.

**Urgh…I knew I shouldn't have brought so much stuff with me**. She thought as she struggled to climb out of the well with her overstocked backpack.

**Mnmm, what a great day**! She thought, happily admiring the summer sun's warmth as she began walking the path that lead to Kaede's village. **Ever since we defeated Naraku, it seems like a gigantic weight has been lifted off of everyone's shoulders. Everything is now so happy and peaceful**!

**But… **She played with the completed Shikon Jewel, which now hung on her neck and thought, **…now that all the jewel shards have been found, their really is no need for me to keep coming back. I could go back to school and hang out with my friends, just like any normal 17 year old girl.**

**But Inuyasha…what about him?** She frowned in disgust and angrily kicked at a loose pebble in the road thinking. **What about him, all he cares about is Kikyo! Why can't he realize how much I love him?!**

Kagome was so lost in thought that she almost missed the limp figure lying next to a nearby stream. The body was covered in a tattered kimono soaked with blood, and bruises. Even from as far away as she was she could tell it was a human, but as she came closer she instantly recognized who it was.

"Se...Sesshomaru" she said heisently, as she knelt down at his side.

His sharp claws and demon markings were gone, and his silvery white hair was now onyx black. He opened his eyes slightly at the sound of his name, and she noticed their usual hard golden color had turned a soft amethyst purple.

He stared at her curiously for a moment before he finally passed out.

Kagome gasped as she noticed the large deep slit that ran across his chest, causing a pool of blood to form beneath him.

**I have to do something. I just can't let him die like this!**

**What have I gotten myself into**!?

Kagome sighed and looked down at the former inu demon sprawled out on her bed.

**He's going to kill me when he wakes up!** She though when she realized she would have to take off most of his clothes to heal him. She blushed a deep shade of strawberry red as she nervously began to take off his top.

**Wow, he looks even better than Inuyasha…wait wait wait, what am I thinking!!? This is Sesshomaru for god's sake!** She shook her head to clear any unwanted dirty thoughts and went back to focusing at the task at hand.

She leaned over him to study his wounds. Taking a warm wet cloth she washed and examined the large gash that decorated his chest. It was very deep, and she could tell that it would take up much of her energy to heal him.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and placed one hand on the deep gash on his chest and the other on one of the numerous bruises on his body. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. After a few seconds a gentle hum filled the air and a soft white glow began to pass from her hands to his wounds.

Slowly his bruises began to disappear and the gash started to lessen a little. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and studied the work she had done on his body.

Most of his cuts had healed, though a few bruises lingered behind. She placed a cool hand on his forehead to test for a fever. Instantly his eyes opened at her touch. She immediately snatched her hand back as he stared back at her coldly.

"Touch me again and you die!" he said as he glared at her menacingly

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to help!" she shot back nervously.

"This Sesshomaru needs no ones help, especially help from a human like you!" He hissed trying to pull himself into a sitting position, but he widened his eyes in pain as soon a he felt the full force of his wounds.

"A human like me, take a look at yourself mister!" she said angrily. She gently pushed him back down onto her bed.

He scowled and he looked down to examine his new human body. "Damn!" **I thought it was just a nightmare!** He looked back up at the young miko thinking. **This is my half-brother's wench, why did she save me?!**

"Where am I, where the hell have you taken me?"

She frowned and said, "Hey, I do have a name you know its Kagome KA-GO-ME, got it!"

"Well KA-GO-ME" he said, mimicking the way she had pronounced her name "I will only ask you once….WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

She winced at the volume of his voice on that last sentence.

"Sshh, not so loud my family is coming home soon and they can't know you're here!"

He continued to glare at her before asking in a softer tone, "Just tell me where your village is, and how far it is from the Western Lands?"

She seemed to pause for moment before answering "My home is in a city called Tokyo."

"Wha…Toe-Key-Yo?" He said slowly sounding out the foreign word.

Seeing his confusion she quickly answered "Oh I uh….live 500 years in the future."

Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!! Second chapter coming soon, if you tell what you thought!! hint, hint


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter two!! I wrote this part, so correct me in any grammar mistakes if you must. Chapter three will probably be uploaded soon, so tell me what you think in your reviews!! Enjoy!!

Ch.2: Human Emotions Surface

**This has to be some sort of sick joke!** Sesshomaru thought as he continued to stare back at the young miko in disbelief. He watched her face for any sign that she might be lying to him, but she continued to look back at him with a dead serious look on her face.

It was possible. She was pretty weird with her strange reveling clothing and her odd yellow backpack. Not that he minded her clothing. It did give him a nice view of those long tan legs…wait, what the fuck! Where in the seven hells did that come from!

**It must be this human body!** He decided. **It's making me feel human emotions!**

"So you brought me 500 years into the future..?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded and smiled back at him and said "I was on my way to my friend Kaede's village when I saw you lying in blood and ran over to help you!"

He nodded slowly, encouraging her to continue.

"When I came closer you fainted and I couldn't just leave you to be eaten by other demons in your weakened state, so I brought you here to rest."

He thought for a moment before asking "But why did you help me?"

"Well it just didn't seem right to just leave you to die."

**Is this girl really nice enough to save someone like me? **

"But..." she said, distracting him from his thoughts "How did his happen?" She held up a lock of his night black hair for emphasis.

He instantly snapped out of his somewhat calmed mood and growled at her. "I said not to touch me!"

"Sorry, Sorry…." She said putting her hands up with a slight smile, "I was just curious how the great Lord of the West was reduced to a simple human like me!"

"Don't mock me miko!" he said with a growl.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

She sighed exasperated, "How did you become human!?"

"I have no intention of telling you!" Sesshomaru shot back, as he attempted to prop himself up.

"Stop it Sesshomaru, or you might reopen your wounds!" Kagome complained.

Sesshomaru looked down again, noticing for the first time that she had healed him. He also noticed most of his clothes and armor was missing. The only thing covering him up was a simple loin cloth.

**I'm almost completely naked!! **

Kagome could see the pissed off look Sesshomaru was giving her.

**Uh….Oh my god what now!?** She thought to herself.

"Thump…Click" Kagome heard a distant noise from downstairs. Her mother was finally home from her day job.

She quickly turned her gaze back to the still pissed off Sesshomaru.

"**Why am I am I almost completely undressed!!" **he yelled at the top of his lungs at her.

"Sshh!! My mom is home now and she can't know you're here!" she said in a panic, clapping a hand over his mouth. She could already imagine the reaction her mother would have discovering an undressed and wounded man in her bed. Kagome was a little relieved though because she really didn't want to explain his half nakedness to him.

"I think I heard someone yell." Kagome mom said to herself, as she walked toward the stairs.

"Kagome, why did you come back so early honey?" She called slowly walking up the stairs.

"Uhh….yeah mom, I decided to come back early because I wasn't feeling well." She lied.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat or drink?" her mom asked.

"No mom, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" her mother sounded really concerned.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay!"

"Okay then, if you insist." Kagome's mom turned around and went into the kitchen to unpack the groceries she had picked up on the way home.

--

"Whoa, that…that was a little too close." She said sighing in relief.

"Grrrrrraah!"

"Huh?!" Kagome said noticing it was Sesshomaru from behind her hand growling. Sesshomaru furiously jerked his head from her grasp, and turned to glare at her.

"What did I say about touching me!"

She ignored his comment and said "That," pointing to the door, "is why you must be quiet!" she whispered.

"Well I don't care because I don't want to stay here with you in Toe-Key-Yo!" Sesshomaru spat, whispering back at her. "I demand you take me back right now!"

"Demand! Oh no, you're not going anywhere until your completely healed!"

"What!?" he protested, still keeping his voice at a whisper.

You heard me, and you can't hurt me because only Inuyasha and I can travel back to the Feudal era. So unless you want to stay in Toe-Key-Yo, I suggest you try being a little nicer to me." Kagome sneered. "Besides you can't even sit up, you're just going to have to wait whether you want to or not!"

Sesshomaru was speechless. The human girl had actually made **him** speechless. **I need to get home soon, or I'll be stuck a human forever! **

"Now Sesshomaru could you please try and get some rest?" Kagome said soothingly as she pushed him back down onto her bed. "You'll need rest to heal."

He frowned, angry that she was touching him again. But he did have to admit he was tired. He rested his head onto her pillow and closed his eyes.

"And maybe…" she said settling herself down onto the sleeping bag she had set down on the floor next to the bed. "Maybe tomorrow you can tell me what made you turn human!"

**Fat chance about that bitch!** Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

"Well…Goodnight Sesshomaru!" Kagome said with a smile as she closed her eyes to rest.

**What have I gotten myself into? Stupid curse!** He thought faintly as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chapter three coming soon, so don't forget to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is chapter three of Love before the Full Moon!! Just in case if anyone wants to know this fic will last probably a lot of chapters, so if there is suggestions for the future do tell!

Ch.3 Rainy Day

It was early morning when he woke up to the sound of gentle rain. "Wait a minute, rain!"

Sesshomaru shot straight up as he realized that it was raining inside of the miko's home. He had forgotten all about his still healing wound, and as soon as he sat up he hissed in pain. Absentmindedly rubbing his chest to soothe the pain, he strained his human ears to hear the rain.

"**That's** **strange!"** The rain seemed to be coming from a door on the other side of the room.

"**What sort of magic is this, is she a witch or a miko?" **He carefully eased himself off of her bed and cautiously limped in pain over to the strange door. He knew he shouldn't be out of bed yet, but this magical rain was making him so curious.

Putting his ear to the door he could hear a soft female voice singing. "**What a nice voice…"** he thought **"…is that a nymph singing?"**

He started looking for a way to open the magic door, but the only thing he could find was a little knob.

He cautiously reached out one finger to touch it. When he saw that it was safe, he grabbed it and tried to pull the door open. When that wouldn't work he tried turning it to the left. Frustrated that nothing was working, he tried one more time turning it to the right. Success!

He smiled cockily, congratulating himself on finally cracking open the mystery door. As he pushed the door open, steam rushed out at him.

"**Where's the rain?" ** He thought as he stepped into a tiny tile covered room. Once again he heard the beautiful voice singing. It seemed to be coming from behind a large pink colored sheet made from a substance he had never seen before.

Determined to find what was singing behind the pink curtain he quickly ripped it open to see who it was.

"**Oh Good, SWEET God!"** There was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Kagome was behind the pink sheet, standing in all her naked womanly glory. Her hair was dark, and so long it hung on her soft creamy body like second skin. Her breast weren't too small or too big and her thighs were large and plump, just like he liked them. Her plump strawberry colored lips were shaped into a perfect O, and looking like they were just begging to be devoured. Her large brown doe like eyes stared back at his with a pure look of terror in them. He felt all the blood pounding in his head suddenly drain down to his…ah...lower region.

"Uh…Kagome" he choked out.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru suddenly found himself being pushed to the floor. All sorts of hard objects were being thrown at him while he heard her yelling, "Pervert! Idiot! Creep! Freak! Ahhhhh!"

Kagome's face had turned a deep shade of ruby red. Sesshomaru couldn't tell if her face was red from embarrassment or from hot fury.

Then right in the middle of her hissy fit, Kagome tripped over the side of the tub and fell on top of Sesshomaru.

"Ahhhhh, oouuff!" she yelled as she landed on top of the almost unconscious Sesshomaru. His arms reflexively closed around her and held her tight against his body.

(Okay just to remind you, we have a still half naked Sesshomaru with a fully naked (and wet) Kagome lying on top of him)

"**Ahhhhhh, what the hell is his problem, this is so embarrassing!"** Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru and saw that during all the excitement his wound had reopened. Blood was soaking his once white bandages. He must have noticed too cause his teeth were clenched and he was hissing in pain.

"Bitch!" he grunted "You will remove yourself from this Sesshomaru RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm trying!" she stammered. The floor was now slippery with bubbles and soapy water. Every time she tried to stand up she just ended up slipping and falling back down onto Sesshomaru.

"You're so heavy!" he moaned, trying in vain to push her off of him.

"Well, if someone had just stayed in bed like they were supposed to, we wouldn't be in this kind of mess!"

They were both so busy concentrating on removing each other, they didn't' notice the figure in the doorway until it said something.

"Uh…Kagome who's your new friend?"

They both turned toward the voice in utter horror. Kagome's mother stood in the doorway!

I know this is a short chapter, but the forth one is coming soon!! Don't forget to make reviews if you like this fanfiction!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: A Mothers Care

Here is chapter 4, but since I am on vacation it might take me awhile to upload more chapters. Enjoy and Review!

Kagome's mother stood in the doorway with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Mom…it's uh…it's not what it looks like!" Kagome said frantically, her face was now an even deeper shade of red than it was before. But her mother wasn't talking to her.

"So what's your name!" she asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't have replied even if he wanted to. Kagome was still laying on him and was cutting of his air supply.

Seeing his discomfort she brightly said, "Here Kagome I'll give you a hand, and a towel!" Her mother quickly helped Kagome stand up and handed her a towel to cover herself up with.

Together they both picked up Sesshomaru and carried him back over to Kagome's bed. Kagome left Sesshomaru with her mother and ran into the outside hallway.

**Oh My God, did that really just happen!** Her face was still so red and burned hot like she had a fever. **What was he doing out of bed anyway! I thought he'd be out for another day or so! **

She sighed and quickly walked over to the hallway closet to retrieve the first aid kit.

**Well,** she thought grimly as she walked back into her room, **there's just one more thing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have in common.**

Her mother met her at her bedroom doorway and asked, "So what's your friends name Kagome, he won't answer any of my questions."

Kagome whispered back, "That's Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, I found him wounded in the feudal era and decided to bring him to the future to heal. Is that okay?"

He mother sighed and thought for a moment before answering, "He can stay here and heal, but next time tell me before you bring a wounded stranger into our home."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." she gave her mother a quick hug before leaving to go tend to Sesshomaru.

As she entered the room Sesshomaru whispered urgently at her, "Is she gone yet?"

She sighed, "Yes, she's gone."

Sesshomaru seemed to relax a bit before asking, "Was that your mother?"

"Yes, and she said it's okay with her if you stay here for a while to heal." Kagome said as she sat down next to him on her bed.

As she began to open the first aid kit Sesshomaru asked, "Your mother seems nice, though she does ask a lot of questions." Kagome smiled slightly at his comment and began pulling out new wrappings and gauze for Sesshomaru's wound.

Sesshomaru, seeing the new bandages, freaked and stubbornly turned away from her.

**Not this again!** "Why won't you just let me help you!"

"Because…" he winced in pain, "...I don't need your help!"

**Why does he have to be so difficult?** "You know what, you're just like Inuyasha! Both you're stubbornness will be the death of you."

He growled and replied, "I am nothing like that weak sad excuse for a halfling!"

She smirked and pointed to his stump of an arm saying, "Well for a weak halfling…."

"Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you!" he interrupted.

She smirked, but obediently said nothing as she prepared to heal him. Suddenly she stood up and said, "Oh, I almost forgot!" Sesshomaru watched as she leaped from the bed and ran back into her strange magic room.

What a strange girl he mused as he waited for her to return. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had already realized that this girl was his only hope of returning back to his "time".

**She brought me 500 years into the future, this Kagome must be a very powerful miko.** He closed his eyes, concentrating on ignoring the tremendous pain in his chest and lower stomach. When he opened them again he found Kagome standing over him holding a large blue bowl and a small clothe.

"I'll need to clean your wound before I put new bandages on" she explained quickly as she sat back down next to him on the bed.

Keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru, she slowly removed his old soiled bandages. She dipped the wash clothe into the bowl of soapy water and slowly reached over to wash his wound.

"This may sting a little." She murmured she gently pressed the clothes on his wound.

Sesshomaru instantly closed his eyes and clenched his hands in pain. He angrily hissed at her, "A LITTLE!!"

Kagome winced slightly at his voice and whispered "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! Try to relax; I still have a lot of blood to clean up."

Sesshomaru muttered a few curses under his breathe, but reluctantly allowed her to finish her job.

_--5 min later—_

Kagome stepped back to admire her handiwork. "I'm all done Sesshomaru! How do your new bandages feel?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and instead looked down to examine his new bandages. Just to make sure she had managed to heal him correctly.

"Okay," she said reaching back into the first aid kit "I have one more thing for you. It'll take away all your aches and pains."

"Here…" she held up a bright orange pill "..swallow this and you'll feel better!"

Sesshomaru stared at the pill in shock, **Something that small can take away all my pain!?**

"Is that so, what is it?" he said, holding out his hand.

She dropped the pill into his hand, and watched with amusement as Sesshomaru studied the foreign object.

Sesshomaru carefully held the pill between his forefinger and thumb, and held it to the light for further examination. "Tell me Kagome, how does this thing work?"

"Well, the first thing you have to do is swallow it."

He hesitated slightly, and she said "It won't hurt, I promise."

Looking a little more confident, Sesshomaru slowly opened his mouth comically wide. Then he carefully placed the small pill onto his tongue. His amethyst eyes never left her as he quickly threw his head back and swallowed.

Kagome struggled to hold back a giggle as Sesshomaru's face instantly contorted into a look of pure disgust.

"I..hehehe…should have…warned you…that those pills taste disgusting! Hey wait...you can't do that!"

Sesshomaru was currently shoving his middle finger down his throat, in an effort to rid himself of the vile tasting pill.

"If you throw it back up, then it'll never work." She was still chuckling a little when Sesshomaru growled, "Close your mouth miko, or close it for you…permantly."

She frowned at his words. "Hey I'm sorry I laughed, but you should really work on your temper." She stood up from the bed and began to gather up her first aid kit. "I'm going to leave you alone so you can get your rest. I know you're not hungry. My miko powers can keep someone sustained for days."

She began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru called to her. "I have one question for you."

She stopped. "What is it?"

**I'll just ask straight forward.** "Are you a miko or a witch?" He watched for her reaction to his question.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. She obviously hadn't been expecting a question like that. "Huh?"

"What sorcery did you use to make it rain from that shiny silver circle thing."

She continued to stare in confusion. "Rain?"

"Yes, the rain in the other room." He impatiently pointed toward her bathroom door. "How did you make it rain indoors?"

**Oh!** "It wasn't rain, and I'm a miko not a witch." she said, finally realizing what he meant.

"If it wasn't rain then what was it!?"

She thought for a moment, trying to think how she could explain a shower to him. "Well…." She quickly explained the whole system of pipes and indoor plumbing to the curious man. He focused completely on her while she gave her little lesson, and only interrupted a few times to ask questions.

**This is amazing! We have nothing like that in my time! **

"Do you understand now?" she asked snapping him from his thoughts.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I think I do."

"Good, now all of your questions are answered. I'll leave now; you really need to get your rest."

She opened and closed the door leaving him alone in her room. But after a few moments she rushed back into the room.

"Sorry to bother you but…will you promise me you won't bring up what happened in there ever again." She motioned toward the bathroom door. "And at least try to forget about what happened."

He nodded, a sly smile on his face. "Fine with me."

Kagome smiled and once again left him alone to rest.

"Gods she has a great body."Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Nightmares and Happiness

Well I guess I can't keep it a secret much longer, so here is the answer to the question in my summary. I hope you enjoy the story, and please continue to review!

_Dream Sequence:_

_The pain was so intense. It felt like he was being bathed in fire. The fire burned at his demon markings and singed off his claws. He gave a cry as the fire lapped at his chest, tearing into his weak human flesh. _

_Then the fire vanished, and left him lying in a pool of his own blood on the forest floor. He strained his head toward the night sky to find his attacker._

_Venus, goddess of love, floated over his body. Her mouth curled into a satisfied grin. "You'll see, all this is for the best."_

"_No!" he moaned. He raised his arm, as though to ask her to have pity on his soul._

_She smiled and shook her head in a sign for no. She began to slowly float higher and higher into the night air. "Remember Sesshomaru!" She called out. "You only have until the next full moon to find true love. Someone who loves and adores you for who you truly are. Some one who you view precious."_

_She smiled wickedly and pointed to the half moon that hung high in the sky. "And if you should fail, you will be doomed to spend the rest of your life as a human!! Ahahahahaha!!!"_

Sesshomaru woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up straight on Kagome's bed, panting and gasping for fresh air. His heart pounding in his chest like a mad drum. Venus's haunting cruel words still rang in his ears.

**Why me? Why are they punishing me like this! **

His rapid breathing was slowing down. He raised a shaky hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

**Just calm down Sesshomaru, you'll find a way to reverse this spell.**

He frowned; he had been sleeping so peacefully until that bitch wormed her way into his dreams. He ran his right hand though his onyx colored hair and slowly let out a shaky sigh. **Wait a minute….WHAT THE HELL!**

His right arm, the same one Inuyasha had rude fully chopped off years ago, was back!

**How…Why…! **He thought to himself as he studied his arm in astonishment. **This is truly amazing!**

All thoughts of his living nightmare were now replaced with the joy of his new found appendage.

**I have to show someone! Someone like…Kagome!**

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down to the floor. Just then he made another discovery. His bandages had been cleared away, and his chest was completely healed.

**My wounds have healed!**

He stood up straight and flexed his powerful muscles. He noticed his clothes folded in a pile next to the bed. He quickly dressed himself. He walked to the door Kagome had gone through earlier. He quickly turned the strange knob thingy and swung open the door.

Slowly he crept down the small flight of stairs and walked around into the lower half of the miko's home.

**Where is she? **He looked around searching for the Kagome.

**Wait a minute!**

He inhaled deeply. The sweet smell of strawberries filled his nose.

**I know that smell! It smelled like strawberries in Kagome's bathroom! That must be her scent!**

He began walking around the house, following the scent.

**Her scent must be very strong if I can smell it as a human.**

The rich scent brought him outside. He looked around; the scent had stopped as soon as he had stepped outside the house.

**Where did she go? Wait…don't tell me! That little bitch must have left me stranded in her futuristic time! Uraghh, wait till I get my hands on that…**

He was distracted from his thoughts as he caught sight of Kagome's mother working in a small garden.

**I'll just ask her where Kagome is.**

He walked until he was practically towering over the older woman.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

She looked up, started, and raised her eyes to his form. She smiled, almost automatically, and said. "Oh, hi there! I didn't expect to see you out of bed so early!"

He mentally rolled his eyes at her answer. **She didn't answer my question.**

He asked again. "Tell me where your daughter Kagome is."

"Oh right," she replied cheerfully, "Kagome's at school today!"

**School!!** **I had no idea she was rich!**

In his time school was something only the upper class citizens and royalty could afford. But now that he thought about it, she did have a lot of interesting and probably expensive gadgets. Maybe she was rich.

"When will she be back?" he asked slowly, still deep in thought. "Oh, she won't be back for about another four hours."

**FOUR HOURS!!! **

He couldn't possibly wait for four hours. He only had a few more days to get back to his own time and find his true love! He quickly decided on a course of action.

"Where is her school located?"

"So class, if 3x-742, then x must equal…"

"x equals 2" the class answered together in unison.

Sitting in the very back of the class, Kagome wasn't paying any attention to class. She frowned, and turned her gaze toward the classroom window. All day her mind had keep drifting back to Sesshomaru.

**I still can't believe I managed to do that!**

She briefly thought back to the amazing feat she had managed to perform that morning.

_Flashback_

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called softly as she slowly eased open her bedroom door.

"He's asleep." She mused to herself as she quietly snuck over to his sleeping form. His hair, as dark and rich as the night, fanned on the pillow around his face like a soft halo. His face was as pale as moonlight.

**He looks so innocent and peaceful.** **Like a little kid. **

She absent mindedly brushed her hand on his cheek. Sesshomaru mumbled something in his sleep, and leaned toward her touch. Fascinated, she rubbed his cheek again. This time he smiled and moaned, "Mmnn..Kagome.."

She snapped her hand back; a blush began to flower on her face. Sesshomaru moaned at the loss of warmth, but continued on slumbering.

**I wonder, is he dreaming about me? **

Kagome let her eyes trail down his long neck to his bandaged muscular chest. She frowned and brushed her finger tip against this bandages. She suddenly thought back to the chance encounter she had had with him, when she first found him wounded in the forest.

"Such strange wounds." She murmured aloud, as she gently rubbed his chest. **I just wish there was something I could do to ease his pain.**

Suddenly a soft glow began to flow from her hand into his chest.

"Huh?" She removed her hand as soon as the light faded away. "Did I…just heal him?"

She cautiously cleared away some of the bandages covering his chest. His wounds were gone!

The large gash that had once decorated his had faded to nothing but pure healthy skin. All his wounds were completely healed.

"Wow," she whispered in amazement, "I must be getting better at this!" She eyed his body for any other wounds she could heal. Her gaze sweep over to his stump of a left arm.

**I wonder….. **She placed both of her hands on the stump and concentrated. This time it only took a few moments for her powers to work. The room hummed with her power, as Kagome's hands grew brighter and brighter.

Gradually, an arm began to sprout from the small stump on Sesshomaru's left side. After a while she opened her eyes and pulled away her hands.

**I-I did it!**

She mentally gave herself a high five, and began pumping her arm up and down in the air for victory. His arm was fully grown and looked perfectly identical to his right arm.

**He'll be so happy when he wakes up!**

She glanced at the clock on her wall. I read 8:25.

"Ahhh, I'm going to be late for school!" She raced through her daily morning routine. She fumbled with her backpack and sped downstairs for breakfast.

"Mom," she mumbled around a mouthful of toast, "can you take care of Sesshomaru for me while I'm at school?"

"Sure thing Kagome!"

"Thanks, just make sure he stays here at the shrine."

She headed toward the door. "Oh, and don't forget to feed him. My healing powers can only keep him sustained for a couple more hours. So he'll probably be really hungry when he wakes up."

"Every thing will be just fine. Now hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"Higurashi! Is my class boring you?!"

She jumped, her teacher stood next to her with a very pissed off look on his face.

"So-Sorry, Takana sensei."

His frown lessened slightly, "Kagome if you're not feeling well, feel free to rest your head."

**Uraghh, he probably thinks I'm still sick with what ever Grandpa told him last time.**

"Okay, Thank you sensei."

She folded her arms and laid her head down on her desk. Taking care of Sesshomaru all weekend had made her feel a very tired.

**Sesshomaru…I hope he isn't too mad I left him alone with my mom today.**

She sifted her head on the desk to look outside the window again.

**Inuyasha's probably off sulking somewhere in the feudal era right now. I told him I'd be back two days ago. But I can't tell him I'm taking care of his brother Sesshomaru. He'd flip, and then probably try to hurt Sesshomaru.**

She groaned to herself in frustration. **I'm so tired…** Her eyes slowly drifted closed. In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, its me again this chapter will have a lot of beautiful pictures like **Sesshy in well fitted black pants**, and a **red sleeveless top**. I know you are just drooling at the thought, so R**eview** because I **will be posting** it them in the next chapter!! enjoyz!!

**

* * *

**

**Ch.6 Whats with the statue?**

"Here Sesshomaru, I brought you this."

Ms. Higurashi walked into Kagome's room where Sesshomaru was waiting for her. In her arms, she held a large bundle of clothes for him to wear.

"I brought you some clothes to wear to Kagome's school."

"Hnn, I'm guessing these clothes will help me blend in with your futuristic society?"

Her smile broke into a full out grin, "You're right, how clever of you to guess!"

He mentally smirked at her compliment. **I'm Lord of the Western Territories. Of course I'm clever.**

He unfolded the clothing she had given him, and gave them a skeptical look. **What the hell?**

Using his thumb and forefinger, he held up a dark red T-shirt in the air like it was a dead corpse. "What is this?"

"Oh, that's a shirt! It's like a gi only different." She walked over to where he stood and took a pair of black jeans from the pile. "These," she held up them up for him to see, "are jeans. You wear them on your lower body, if you haven't already guessed."

She handed the clothes back to Sesshomaru and began to head toward the door. "I'll leave so you can dress. Come downstairs when you're done."

She closed the door and left him alone in Kagome's room. **These clothes are almost as weird as Kagome's.**

He quickly slipped out of his kimono and pulled on the weird outfit Ms. Higurashi had given him. He had a little trouble figuring out how to put them on at first, and was surprised to find that the jeans weren't as tight as he had expected them to be.

Just as he was heading towards door, he turned and picked up his sword Tenseiga and hooked it into one of the little hoops around the waist. He quickly folded up his kimono and the demon fur he often carried with him, and then headed down the stairs. He found Ms. Higurashi in the kitchen.

"You know," she said turning to him as he appeared in the doorway, "Kagome asked me not to let you out the house, but I feel that I can trust you not to make any trouble for her at school."

"You can trust me." he assured her with a smirk. **She reminds me of how my mother used to be. **

"Come on," she said heading towards the front door, "I'll walk you to the gate." He dutifully followed her outside.

**I really need to hurry to Kagome's school. The more time I spend here in Kagome's future, the less time I have to reverse this spell. I can't wait till I get back to my own time. But…**he thought, a small smirk lighting his face,**…I can't wait till I see this futuristic world of Kagome's.**

"Sesshomaru!" Ms. Higurashi's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Here's a map showing you how to get to Kagome's school. I'm sorry I can't take you there myself, but I'm way too busy here at home."

"I understand," he glanced briefly at the map before tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans, "I'll return shortly with Kagome."

"Well, you're all ready to go. I wish you good luck!"

Sesshomaru glanced to the streets outside the Higurashi shrine. **I guess I'm off.** He started walking down the streets toward Kagome's school.

"Oh," Ms. Higurashi called out to Sesshomaru's retreating form, "don't worry about any strange fast moving metal objects, they're safe! And when you reach Kagome's school try looking for her in the courtyard. Well…good-bye and good luck!" She watched as he left, but grew a little nervous as she saw that he brought his sword with him.

* * *

"Kagome, hey Kagome wake up!"

Kagome murmured in her sleep, something about five more minutes, and tried to turn her head away from the voice in her ear.

"Poor thing, she must be feeling sick again,"

"Well we can't be late for lunch, poke her again!"

Yuka tried once more to wake her friend. This time she grabbed Kagome's shoulders and began to shake her awake.

"Hey, HEY, cut it out!" Kagome furiously struggled to get out from her friend's grasp.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright? You slept all through class!"

"Um, yeah I'm fine!" Kagome rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the drowsiness from her mind. She lifted herself from her desk to stand with her friends. She flashed them a quick smile to reassure them that she was alright.

"Are you ready for lunch Kagome?"

"Sure let's go." They all began to walk through the hallways towards the cafeteria. They stopped at their lockers that were all located right next to each other, so they could put their books away.

As soon as Eri was done at her locker she walked over to Kagome and slyly asked, "So, where have you been these past few days? Were you sick?"

"No" Kagome answered absentmindedly. She immediately clasped a hand over her mouth as she realized she had just blown her cover.

Eri's eyes snapped open in surprise, "You weren't sick! Then where were you? Were you with that two-timing boyfriend Inuyasha!?"

"What, she was with Inuyasha!" Ayumi and Yuka cried in unison as they walked over to see what the matter was.

"I uh…"

"I knew it!"

Her friends all turned and surrounded her with accusing looks on their faces.

"You've been cutting school to go meet up with your boyfriend!"

"No I…"

"What were you doing with him? Are you still a virgin!?"

"Guys wait…"

"Kagome he's not worth your time! You deserve someone nice like HoJo…"

"YOU GUYS!!" she yelled, cutting them all off. "I was not cutting school to be with Inuyasha, I was busy taking care of my… cat!"

Her friends all got funny looks on their faces. "Your cat!?"

**Why'd I say that! **"Uh yeah, my cat has…ring worm. A real bad case of ring worm."

"Ring worm." Ayumi said skeptically.

"Yeah and I had to stay home and take care of him. But don't tell anyone okay. I don't want to get in trouble!"

Her friends glanced at each other, then answered in unison, "Don't worry Kagome, you're secret's safe with us!"

"Urgh, lets just go get lunch." Kagome sighed, eager to get off the subject of her absences.

They all walked down to the cafeteria, located on the first floor.

"Hey guys, lets sit outside today!" Yuka called to her friends cheerfully.

"Yeah, we can sit out by Umoshi monument!"

The Umoshi monument was actually a 75ft. tall statue of the school's beloved principal. It stood proudly in the middle of the school's courtyard. The bench under the statue was one of Kagome and her friend's favorite places to sit at lunch.

Just as they neared the doors leading outside HoJo appeared out of no where. "Hey Kagome!"

"Oh, hi HoJo." She said turning to greet him.

"Wow Kagome, you look really healthy. Are you finally over your leukemia?"

**Is that the new excuse grandpa made up for me!? **"Um yeah, I'm feeling much better!"

"Good because I was wondering…" he broke off, his face growing warm, "..if you wanted to go see a movie or something with me tonight?"

She stared at him in shock. "To-Tonight?" She glanced at her friends for support. They were all giving her thumbs up and mouthing the words "Go Kagome!"

Panicked she stuttered, "I-I…err…I'm sorry, but I can't!"

HoJo's shoulders sagged in disappointment, "Oh…sorry I asked." He turned to leave, his face burned red in embarrassment.

"Wait!" Kagome grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back to face her. "I can't because I'm already busy…babysitting tonight!"

"Really!" HoJo brightened up a little, "Okay maybe another night then! How about Friday?"

Kagome smiled weakly at him, "Sure HoJo, Friday's perfect!"

"Okay great! I gotta go, bye!" HoJo turned away from Kagome and ran to sit with his friends.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and turned to face her friends. They all had cheerful expressions pasted on their faces. "Aww, see how happy you made him Kagome! He's much better than Inuyasha!"

"Yeah Kagome, hurry up and dump that two-timing boyfriend of yours so you can go out with HoJo!"

"You guys! Uhh…let's just go outside now." **They never give up!**

They walked outside and sat at the bench directly under the Umoshi monument. They all pulled out there lunches and began to eat.

"You know Kagome," Yuka mumbled around a mouthful of sushi, "you should really pay more attention to our advice. Hojo's a really nice guy."

"I know that, I'm just not sure if I want a relationship right now."

"Kagome, we only bug you because we care. I mean, it's not like some sweet sensitive charming hunk's just gonna fall out the sky…" (Little did they know!)

* * *

Sesshomaru calmly peered out at Kagome's school from his lofty perch. He'd managed to arrive successfully about an hour ago, and now he was thoroughly scanning the school's courtyard for any sign of the miko. He had perched himself on top of a large statue found conveniently placed in the middle of the courtyard. It had taken him a whole hour just to find the damn school.

It shouldn't have taken him that long to find one building. The directions were very accurate and useful. He just hadn't expected the future to be so...so…weird.

Of course he had had no idea what to expect in the future. But as soon as he stepped past the shrine gates he meet it with full force. Everything was so…amazing. He had stood still as stone in the middle of the city's streets just soaking in all the new sights and smells of the future. He was unaware of the fact that people were giving him all sorts of wierd stares because of his sword and long flowing hair that went down to his knees, but they shrugged it off assuming he was cosplaying.

There were buildings made of shiny glass and fast moving metal thingies zooming by in the streets. He was thankful for the clothes Ms. Higurashi had generously lent to him. He had figured out quickly that everyone dressed strange like Kagome in the future.

He glanced down to the ground again searching for Kagome. "Still no sign of her!" He pulled out his Tenseiga and absentmindedly ran his fingers over its blade. **Stupid girl, how long is she going to keep me waiting.**

As though answering his prayers, he suddenly heard her voice. **Kagome! **He leaned over the side of the statue's head and looked around for any sign of the priestess. He felt his eyes widen in surprise as he spied her sitting conveniently directly beneath the statue! She was sitting with three other girls dressed in the exact same thing that she was wearing. **This is too perfect!**

He stood up and tucked tenseiga back into the loop of his pants. He hastily flexed his muscles, stiff from sitting down in one place for so long. He tensed his back calf muscles and pushed off from the statue with a flying leap. He had planed his jump perfectly, so he flew down from the top of the statue's head and landed on Kagome's table with a neat "thump".

A panicked chorus of "WHAT THE HELL!!" erupted from their table. Kagome's friends all leaped away in surprise. Only Kagome sat there alone, staring up in shock at the very pissed off Lord of the West.

**Oh my god! Wh-why is he-! How is he-! Oh god!**

"Here you are!" he growled as he couched down on the table, so he could look her straight in the eye.

"S...Se...Sesshomaru…" she managed to choke out in astonishment, "wh-what are you doing here!?"

"I came her for you." He said as though it were obvious, "I want you to take me back to my time NOW!"

"I-I..you can't.." Kagome stumbled over her words as she slowly backed up and got away. She raked her fingers though her hair, and let out a long nervous breath. **I have to get him out of here before anyone notices. How do I explain this to my friends!**

"Guys!" she said, turning away from the lord to face them. "I've…uh..got to go! I have a doctor's appointment today! See you next week!"

She swiftly gathered up her purse. "Sesshomaru follow me!" She reached down and grabbed his hand and began to race towards the closest exit with Sesshomaru in tow. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. His cheeks had begun to redden involuntarily at the small physical contact between him and the miko.

**This strange feeling… **His hand tingled at her touch and he felt the weird feeling begin to flutter in his chest again. **…it has gotta be this human body. That's all it is.**

* * *

**Well thats it, and dont forget to review I will be posting them in the next chapter!! Hope ya enjoyed!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: Why the Hospitality? 

I am sooooooooooo sorry about the delay!!! I just had some case of laziness, but don't worry I am over it now. I promise that there are some really good entertaining parts in this chapter though, and I know what you all have been wondering about the absence of certain characters. I WILL upload the next chapter ASAP when I get it, but please don't get board just yet the next chapter proves to be interesting.

Kagome raced, with Sesshomaru in tow, through the courtyard and toward the large forest behind the school. She tried to desperately ignore the curious stares of other passing students.

"Where are we going!?" Sesshomaru growled as they reached the fence at the edge of the school grounds.

"No time for questions. We need to get off school grounds. Climb the fence!" She motioned toward the high metal chain fence, and behind the chain linked fence was a large forest called "Hisakata Memorial Park. It was a huge park full of large oak trees and lush plant life. It was located in the heart of Tokyo City.

"You want to get away from here?" he asked as he watched her attempt to climb the tall fence, "Where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know? Anywhere but here at my school! I want to get away from here as quickly a possabil-Yahhh!" Kagome suddenly lost her balance. "Sesshomaru!" she squealed and closed her eyes as she flew through the air toward the ground, "Ahh…huh!"

Instead of the hard cold ground she had expected, Kagome fell into something warm and secure. The spicy scent of sandalwood and ginger drifted into her nose as she unconsciously snuggled closer toward the warm source. **Mmnn...So warm and firm.**

"Ahem."

**Huh? **She cautiously opened her eyes and found herself staring in Sesshomaru piercing eyes. Her face reddened as she realized he was holding her to his chest bridal style. "Are you done okay?" he asked.

"Um...uh yeah." She stammered nervously. She looked away from his face, suddenly too shy to look him in the eyes. She waited for him to set her back down on the ground. "Kagome."

Still blushing she turned her gaze back to his face. "What?"

He wasn't looking at her. His gaze was focused on the 25-foot fence. "Hold on to me tightly."

"Wha-ahhhhhhhh!!!" Kagome let loose a high-pitched scream as Sesshomaru launched them both into the air. They flew through over the high fence. Several students and teacher turned toward the direction of the cry, and their mouths gaped open at the sight of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome's screams began to escalate as Sesshomaru leapt from tree to tree. (A/N: like how Inuyasha runs with Kagome on his back.)

**How can he be this fast! He's only a human, but he runs just like Inuyasha!**

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru hissed, turning his head away from her face, "…stop screaming in my ear!" He clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. Kagome's screams were muffled into soft gasps. After a few more minutes, Sesshomaru finally stopped his sprint and leaped down to the forest floor.

He slowly set Kagome down on the ground and stepped back to give her a chance to catch her breath.

Kagome pressed her hand to her beating heart. She gasped and heaved trying to breathe normally. **I've never gone that fast before. Not even with Inuyasha. **She looked up at Sesshomaru. **How could he be that swift!?**

"Se- Sesshomaru…" she gasped, "Why are you so fast?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just as surprised as you. I hadn't expected to be this fast in my weaker human body." With a smirk he said, "I guess this shows how weak Inuyasha is compared to me."

"Hnn...I'll ignore that comment." she growled. **He's such a strong demon, that even in a human form he's still way above average he's probably be as stronger than Inuyasha.**

"How did you get to my school Sesshomaru?" she asked, "Did you escape from my room and follow my scent?"

His smirk intensified, "I'm not a demon anymore, so I couldn't have followed your scent."

"Then how'd you find me?"

"Your mother gave me directions."

**MOM!!!! She told me she'd keep him at the house! **

**What's with her?** Sesshomaru thought to himself, as he watched Kagome's face suddenly contort into a look of pure rage.

"Alright," she said trying to calm herself down, "so you followed my mother's directions to my school?"

"Actually she gave me a map, and some new clothes."

**New clothes? **Kagome looked Sesshomaru, and noticed for the first time that he was wearing modern jeans and a t-shirt. **Oh wow…he looks hot! I mean uh…nice? **

"So...uh you want me to take you back to the feudal era?" she asked, trying to keep her head down so he couldn't see the blush on her face.

"Correct"

"Well," she eyed his body warily, "are you feeling alright? Do you think you're well enough to go home, or do you need another day of rest?"

"Yes, I feel fine…" he paused. With a slight smile he lowered himself down next to where she sat, and sat down next to her on the forest floor. He indicated to his new arm as he spoke, "I didn't come here just to tell you to take me home. I also wanted to come and thank you personally for the recovery of my lost arm."

Kagome instinctively smiled back at him, until she realized. **Oh wow...he's smiling!? His smile's so…comforting?**

"Oh, it was nothing!" she said as her face flushed red, "I didn't even know I could do that!"

"How did you do that?" he inquired gently. He was truly interested in how she managed to recover a full appendage.

"Well, this morning I came into my room to check on you." she suddenly blushed a deeper shade than before as she remembered how he had whispered her name in his sleep.

"And well you were still sleeping, and I was about to leave when my hand started glowing. I guess I must have activated my miko powers unconsciously. When it stopped, I took off your bandages and all your wounds were healed even that huge gash that was on your chest!"

She paused to see how he was taking in all this information. He was reacting like he had when she first told him that she had brought him 500 years into the future. His eyes and forehead were slightly scrunched, and he slowly nodded his head as he concentrated on her every word.

"Go on." he encouraged.

"Well, then I thought that maybe I could use my powers to bring back your lost arm. So then all I did was place my hands on your stumpy arm, and after a few moments it came back. It was nothing really!"

A small smile lighted Sesshomaru face once more as he reflected over what she'd just told him. **So she used her untapped powers. **"Kagome I thank you again."

"You're welcome! Um...I was wondering, what do you plan on doing once I take you back to the feudal era. Will you return to the Western Territories?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration."The first thing I plan to do is find is reverse my human curse."

"Really," she glanced over and studied his human features, "how will you do that?"

"….."

"Oh come on! You can tell me! Please!"

00

"Pleeeeeeease!" Kagome put on her best pouting face and turned to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru groaned as he looked over at Kagome's pleading face. She looked so cute with her misty eyes and quivering lips. **Who does she think she is Rin!** He scowled and turned his head away from her, but not before he took another peek at her face.

**Is it working?** Kagome wondered to herself.

Sesshomaru abruptly stood up from where they were sitting and said, "Let's go back to your home Kagome. I'll tell you all about my curse when we get there, but only if you promise not to tell Inuyasha."

**Not tell Inuyasha…** "Oh, alright!" **At least I get to find out how he was turned human!**

She lifted herself off the ground and brushed off some excess leafs from her skirt. She had the slightest feeling that someone was watching her as she picked off the last leaf from her upper thigh. She looked up only to find Sesshomaru gazing at her as she bushed her legs. His eyes were coated in lust.

**Pervert!** "Ahem!" She snapped his gaze form her thighs to her face. Startled his face flushed red.

"Like what you see!?" she hissed. With a light smirk he turned from her and began walking in the direction of Kagome's home. **So what if I did.**

"Hey," Kagome yelled after his retreating form, "wait for me!" Sesshomaru slowed his pace and waited for Kagome to catch up to him.

They walked together through the woods side by side, while the soft chirps of birds and the rustle of leaves flowed through the background. Kagome broke the awkward silence exclaiming, "Hey, I know where we are!"

She stopped walking and gazed up at the towering oak trees in the large park. "This is where I found you in the feudal era. Remember? You were right by that little stream!" She pointed to a little brook.

Sesshomaru followed her finger and slowly recognized his surroundings. "You're right," he said, a bit of awe in his voice, "I do recognize where we are." **I really am in the future…**

"Sesshomaru, the forest where I found you…did it have a name?"

He thought for a moment, "Not that I ever heard of."

"Well," Kagome said, "This park is called Hisakata Memorial in my time. I was just wondering if it was important in the feudal era."

"Moon Park..." Sesshomaru wondered aloud softly. **I wonder…**

"Did you say something Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hnn, ah…no…"Sesshomaru said, slightly caught off guard, "Let's go, we should hurry back."

"Alright," she said brightly, "Now that I know where we are we can take the short cut home!"

"Lead the way."

They began walking again, with Kagome in the lead. They walked past a few more trees before they hit a cute gravel path. They followed it until they reached the park gates. From there they stepped out into Tokyo's city's streets.

They slipped into a slower pace as Sesshomaru looked around at the futuristic surroundings. Kagome tried her hardest not to giggle as she watched Sesshomaru gape at all the cars and telephone poles.

**He's really enjoying this!** She thought excitedly.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing toward a speeding car, "Is it some kind of carriage?"

Smiling she said, "It's a car. We use them for transportation, and they're like a carriage only they're made of metal and they run on oil."

"What about that?" he pointed toward a stoplight.

Kagome found herself answering various questions about her futuristic world to Sesshomaru. They stopped and paused every so often to answer one of his questions.

She explained everything, from telephone poles, electricity, and future transportation. Though she understood why he was so curious. Once she had taken Inuyasha to the store for groceries, and he had reacted the same way.

She snuck a peek at Sesshomaru, admiring how his face lit up at each discovery. He looked just like a little boy in a candy shop.

**Now that I've got to know him, Sesshomaru really isn't as scary as he seems. Though I always knew he couldn't be too cold. I mean, he does take care of Rin. Hey wait!**

"Sesshomaru" she asked, startling him from his future filled gaze.

"Hnn?"

"Where are Rin and Jaken? When you were attacked, did they get hurt too?!" she asked desperately. The thought of the sweet little girl being hurt was almost too much to bear.

"They're deep inside the western lands, safe inside my castle." he explained, "Why do you ask?"

"I just…I hoped nothing had happened to Rin. She's so cute, the thought of something happening to her makes me sick to my stomach."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I would never lead Rin into any dangerous situation. What kind of father would I be?!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, and whipped around to look him in the eyes. Her eyes held a soft glow to them as she said, "You do really care about her don't you! She's like the daughter you never had!"

"Hnm," he turned from her probing gaze, "What other kind of relationship would we have?"

Kagome burst into a small fit of giggles.

"What now?" he asked turning back to face the red faced miko.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" she giggled, "always said you were a pedophile and Rin was some kind of sex toy!"

**What! **"A…sex toy.." he stammered, growing green at the thought, "That's revolting! Only a simple minded idiot like Inuyasha could think of something like that."

"That's what I said!" she laughed, "Oh, you should see the look on your face! You look like you're about to be sick!"

"Hnn.." he fumed silently.

Noticing his sour mood she said, "Cheer up! We're almost home; we just have to take this turn." She pointed to a curve in the road ahead of them.

As they turned, Sesshomaru found that he could already see the Higurashi shrine from where they were.

"Let's hurry up. I didn't get a chance to eat any lunch. I'm starving!" she said pulling is arm a little.

He smiled a little as Kagome hurried him along to her house.

His focus drifted from the new futuristic world to Kagome. He watched lustfully, as her curvy hips swayed beneath her scandalously short skirt. Hadn't it been just yesterday, he had seen those legs bare and wet before me in her shower. His lips curled into a sly smile as he reflected back to that morning.

He shifted his gaze upward and studied the rest of her uniform. Her clothes didn't seem that weird, now that he had seen all the girls at her school wearing the same thing. Everyone he had seen that day seemed to be wearing tight and short clothing like he and Kagome.

He glanced down at himself and admired the clothes Ms. Higurashi had lent him. He didn't like how tight the jeans fit around him, but the red t-shirt could prove useful during the summer seasons.

He silently thanked Ms. Higurashi. Without these clothes, he would have stuck out like a sore thumb.

**Maybe Kagome's family will allow me to buy a couple of these t-shirts from them. **He thought, thinking of the hot weather that was sure to come next summer.

He focused his thoughts back to Kagome. Though he had spent the past three days with her, she still seemed a mystery to him. Why had she saved him? Didn't she remember all the times he had threatened her and her friend's lives. Could someone really be that nice? Only someone like that could release him from his curse.

"Kagome" he called abruptly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you save me?" he asked, pulling her by the arm to look her in the eyes.

"Huh?" She gazed at him, slightly confused by his sudden question.

"That day in the forest. I was lying on the ground bleeding to death, but you came and brought me here to your time to heal. Why? Have you forgotten all the times I've almost killed you?"

"So," he released her arm and looked her dead in the eyes, "Why did you save me? Are you really just kind enough to help an enemy in need?"

Silence stretched between the two. Sesshomaru tried to ignore the pounding of his heart, and focused on staring the girl down.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered.

"Why did you save my life?" he asked softly, reaching up slowly to cup her cheek.

"I…I've always believed…" she whispered, "that people change over time…that there's good in all people...somewhere."

Sesshomaru allowed a thin smile to grace his lips as he let his hand travel up to caress her cheek.

Leaning forward he whispered, "Do you believe I can change?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I...do" she whispered, a small shy smile settling across her face, before her face flashed bright tomato red. They were both so close. If she raised her face just a fraction of an inch upward, she could have kissed him.

"Um...S-Sesshomaru...I…Oh God!"

Sesshomaru found himself being flung backwards as Kagome shrieked in panic.

"What-What is it!" he gasped, terrified he had scared her.

"It's not what it looks like! I can explain!!!!" she yelled over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned around only to find…

So sorry I had to end it like that! Kagome's friends are coming up in the next chapter! And following that, in the next chapter…(drum roll)…the explanation for Sesshy-kun's curse! Yay!

By the way Hisakata Memorial Park is obviously made up. Hisakata Moon

Hopefully all this will make sense in chapter 9! Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8: Goddess**

**We are sooooooo sorry for the delay in the story, but here it is!! Get ready for some rough times ahead for Sesshy and Kagome!!**

* * *

Sesshomaru turned around to find…the three strange girls Kagome had been sitting with in the courtyard. 

"KAGOME" they cried together in unison, staring at their friend.

**Who are these girls?** Sesshomaru thought seeing the panicked look on Kagome's face. **And why are they upsetting her like this?**

**Oh boy, I'm going to have to come up with a good explanation for this! **Kagome thought frantically.

"Guys I can explain!" she cried, stepping past Sesshomaru to greet her friends.

"There's no need to explain." Ayumi said staring past Kagome a Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, we see what's going on." Eri chimed in.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd ever do it." Yuka said, gazing at Kagome.

"U-uh what do you mean?" Kagome stammered nervously. Sweat trickled down her spine as she glanced anxiously from friend to friend. **What are they talking about?**

"We mean…" Eri paused with a quick smile, "… we're happy that you've finally dumped Inuyasha and got yourself a new boyfriend!"

Kagome's eyes bugged as she found herself smothered in a tight hug between her two friends.

"B-but…we're not…uraghh!" She gave up reasoning with her friends. They couldn't hear her over their own screams and squeals of joy.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from the girls, observing how Kagome interacted with her friends. He smirked, amused by her friends reactions to him. They obviously had mistaken him as her mate, or "boyfriend".

**This could prove interesting…** He thought as he made his way over to the girls.

"You girls must be Kagome's friends." He said softly as he greeted the little trio.

The girls looked up at the sudden interruption in the "Yah Kagome" party. Blushes lit their faces as they eyed Sesshomaru.

"Yes I'm Eri," Eri said, speaking up at last, "and this is Yuka and Ayumi!"

The other girls smiled as she announced their names. "Hi!" they said excitedly in unison.

"Kagome still hasn't told us your name." Ayumi said.

"Ah yes, allow me to properly introduce myself. " he murmured gently as he placed a quick kiss on each of Kagome's friends hands, "My Name is Sesshomaru Taisho, and I am indeed Kagome's boyfriend."

Kagome swore she could feel her jaw hit the ground as she stared in horror at Sesshomaru.

**Oh god, what's he doing!?**

"Oh Kagome!" Yuka squealed, "He's so dreamy!"

"He's so polite." Ayumi said, her eyes taking in his red shirt, black jeans, dark hair, and amethyst eyes.

"A big improvement over Inuyasha!" Eri declared.

Sesshomaru smirked at the compliment. **I'd better be an improvement over that flea bitten hanyou mutt.**

"So, where are you from?"

"Where did you first meet Kagome?"

"Do you know anything about Kagome's _previous_ relationship?"

"Why were you on top of our school's statue? Are you a rock climber or something?"

Sesshomaru suddenly found himself the victim of an onslaught of probing questions. He paused a moment before he answered.

"I suppose you can say I'm from western Tokyo. I first met Kagome one night while I was visiting my _half _brother. I don't find it necessary to pry into peoples past, so I don't know anything about Kagome's past relations. I used your school's statue to find Kagome, and I do not climb rocks."

**Oh wow. My friends actually think Sesshomaru is my boyfriend, and Sesshomaru is actually going along with it. **Kagome thought to herself as she watched Sesshomaru converse with her friends as though it was an everyday thing. **He's a much better liar than I am. I guess this could work out…**

"So guys," she cut in nervously, "you really like Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, he's so cute Kagome!"

"Now I see why you were so reluctant with Hojo!" Ayumi said, as though finally understanding all of her friend's peculiar reasons for dejecting the high school heartthrob.

"Oh, you're right! It all makes sense! You're much better off with Sesshomaru."

"Uh, thanks." Kagome said, sneaking a look at Sesshomaru. He smirked as though to say **You heard them**.

"Well," Sesshomaru said at last, "Kagome and I really need to go now. I wouldn't want to make her late for her doctor's appointment."

He took a step closer to Kagome and slipped his arm around her waist. Throwing her another smirk, he added "Right Kagome?"

"Y-yeah! We're just going to take a quick stop at my house, and then straight to the doctors." she said going along with him, trying to ignore the fuzzy girlish feeling his touch invoked.

"Ok" her friends said cheerfully in unison.

They each gave her a quick hug before waving goodbye as Kagome and Sesshomaru continued on their way to the Higurashi shrine.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Hnn"

"Can you let go of my waist. If my mom sees us at the shrine gate she'll freak."

His eyebrow twitched upward. "If I must." he said adding a saddened tone to his voice. He slowly unraveled his arm from her waist, allowing his hand to linger slightly on her upper hips.

Ignoring her immediate death glare he said, "You have interesting friends."

She sighed and apologized "My friends just get really excited sometimes, and jump to conclusions."

"It's fine. Humoring your friends proved very amusing."

"Well, now that they think you're my boyfriend they'll never stop asking me about you."

"Tch, cheer up miko." Sesshomaru said as they finally reached the flight of stone steps leading to the Higurashi shrine, "We're finally home."

"Hey, wait up!" as voice called out suddenly.

"Huh?" Kagome said nervously turning around as Yuka ran up to her and Sesshomaru.

"I forgot to give you this. It's for luck!" she said with a sly wink as she opened Kagome's hand and placed something on her palm.

"What's this…" Kagome wondered aloud as she stared down at the small packet in her hand. Her eyes bugged as soon as she realized what she held.

"A condom!" she screeched.

"It's for luck!" Yuka called over her shoulder as she began running back the way she had come, "I'll see you tomorrow! Have fun at the doctors!"

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked, curiously peeking at the packet in her hand.

"It's….nothing lets go!" Kagome blushed, hastily stuffing the condom into her a pocket in her backpack.

Sesshomaru followed close behind as she began climbing the shrine stairs. He managed to sneak his hand into her backpack and pulled out the strange packet. His stuffed it into one of the pockets on his jeans for safe keeping. He'd ask her later, and find out about the little packet.

"Oh, you're finally back!" a cheerful voice rang out from the top of the stairs. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up as Ms. Higurashi bounded down the stairs toward them.

"Sesshomaru! I guess Operation: Kidnap Kagome was a success!?"

"Hnm" He knew the woman was truly good natured, but he still wasn't used to her cheerful attitude.

Kagome glared at her mother, and planted her hands on her hips, "I thought I asked you to keep Sesshomaru at home! Why did you give him directions to my school?!"

"Oh calm down Kagome. He was just curious!" turning her gaze to Sesshomaru, "Aww, he's like a little puppy!"

"I'm not a puppy." Sesshomaru growled a slightly pissed look on his face.

The older woman grinned sheepishly and replied, "Sorry, about that Sesshomaru, but you're just so cute! Isn't he just so cute Kagome?"

"Mom…" Kagome groaned, slapping a hand over her face to hide her red cheeks.

"Let's just go inside." Sesshomaru said icily, as he resumed walking up toward the Higurashi home.

"Right, let's go inside! You both missed lunch, you must be hungry. I'll fix you both a nice little lunch!" Ms. Higurashi said, as she followed Sesshomaru. "Come on Kagome!"

Kagome silently fumed as she dutifully followed her mother and Sesshomaru toward home.

--meanwhile in the feudal era—

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He sat perched on the roof of Kaede's hut, overlooking the old woman and the villagers working in the rice fields. 

"Kagome was supposed to be here two days ago!" he hissed in frustration.

"Kaede!" he yelled, dropping to the ground.

The old miko paused from her work in the fields, and turned to look up at the pissed hanyo standing over her. Groaning to herself she asked, "Yes, what is it now Inuyasha?"

"Have you seen Kagome? She was supposed to be here two days ago!"

"Nay, I have yet to see neither hide nor hair of our beloved Kagome."

Inuyasha growled, "That's it! I'm going to the future to give her a piece of my mind!"

Just as he turned to leave, Keade murmured to him, "Are ye sure that's a wise decision Inuyasha?"

"Hnn, what are ya talking about now?"

"Just because you haven't seen Kagome, it doesn't mean that she hasn't seen you. Maybe she happened to spy on you and Kikyo's little meeting yesterday morning."

"Wha-what! How did you know Kikyo was here?"

"It wasn't too hard. Her soul searchers were practically swarming Inuyasha forest."

"But...okay maybe I did meet with Kikyo yesterday, but we didn't do anything. We were just talking, I swear!"

"It doesn't matter what you to were doing. All that matters is that you went and Kikyo behind Kagome's back. Surely you know how much it hurts Kagome to see you with my late sister."

"I…" Inuyasha's ears lowered as his mood changed from anger to regret, "..do you think she's mad?"

"Perhaps, or maybe she just decided to stay in the future from now on. You've collected all the shards right?"

"Well…yeah.."

"Then I can't understand why you would still want Kagome here. Unless…"she said slyly, her thin withered lips curling into a little smile.

"Unless what?" Inuyasha asked his attention caught.

"Unless…you secretly love Kagome."

Inuyasha's face burned bright red as he slowly processed her words, "Th-that's stupid! I don't-I just...I don't love Kagome!"

Kaede smirked. **Denial is a sad thing.** "Aye, but your face betrays your words."

"Just shut up!" he yelled as he stormed away from the old miko, "You're just too old to make sense!"

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kaede called after him, a smile in her voice.

"I'm going to see Kagome!" he fired as he began to sprint toward Inuyasha's forest. He took a flying leap into the air, and began to jump almost effortlessly from tree to tree.

The wind rustled his hair and clothes, and flooded his senses with the sweet scent of the life of the forest.

**Damn hag! Who does she think she is a fucking psychic!? Like I'd ever tell her that I lov…**

The sudden scent of old blood brought Inuyasha to a halt. **That scent…its human blood!**

He dropped from the high tree branches and followed his until he came to a small stream. The ground was covered with footprints and soaked crimson with blood.

"Disgusting," Inuyasha muttered, raising his hand to cover his nose from the revolting stench invading his nostrils, "did something die here?"

Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha was about to walk away, but another scent caught his attention.

**Is that…** Pressing his nose to the ground, he desperately sought out the familiar scent. **…Kagome!**

He pulled himself up from the ground and settled himself on his haunches to think. "I know this blood isn't Kagome's, but she was here.", he thought aloud, "Did she return home?"

Curious, he pressed his fingers to the blood soaked ground. Bringing his blood covered fingers to his nose he breathed deeply, dragging the rancid scent through his sensitive nostrils.

**This blood smells familiar…**

He bent over and followed his nose till he found Kagome's scent trail. Nose to the ground, he followed the smell on all fours. (A/N: like a puppy!!) Strangely, the old blood seemed to follow Kagome's scent.

**That's kinda weird, did this human follow Kagome?**

He looked up from his prone position on the ground, only to find himself staring straight at the bone eaters well.

"What in the seven hells is going on?" he wondered aloud.

--back in the future—

* * *

"Sesshomaru, are you hungry?" Kagome asked the dark haired man as she wandered about her kitchen in search of food. Sesshomaru sat down at the kitchen table, watching as she paused to inspect a cereal box left on a nearby counter. 

He paused a moment before answering, considering all the strange futuristic foods she may have.

"I'll let you decide for me." he said finally seeming content with his answer.

"O-okay!" she said, racking her brain for an idea of something to feed him. She walked over to her refrigerator, opened its door, and peered in at its contents.

**I wonder what Sesshomaru would like to eat? **She thought to herself absentmindedly as she examined a plastic carton of fruit salad. **I know he's human now, but maybe he'd like dog food?**

A sudden image of Sesshomaru eating dog food from a bowl invaded her mind. Stifling a giggle she closed the refrigerator door and made her way to the kitchen pantry. She opened its sliding doors and surveyed its inventory. Her eyes skimmed over snacks and cereals until she finally found what she had been looking for.

"How about this?" she asked returning to Sesshomaru with two cartons of ramen in her hands. "

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as she set the cups down on the table in front of him. He picked up a cup and examined it with rapt fascination, while Kagome looked on amused.

"Chicken-flavored." Sesshomaru read from the carton to himself. "What's inside this thing?" he asked giving the cup a shake.

"It's just noodles and flavored broth."

"Noodles and broth that taste like chicken?"

"Yes," She said taking back the ramen from him, "once you add the packet of chicken flavored seasoning." She took the cups over to the sink, peeled off the caps, and filled them with water. Then she placed them in the microwave and punched in the numbers for 3 minutes.

Satisfied that their meal was well on its way, she glanced over to Sesshomaru, who sat peacefully at her kitchen table, a slightly bored expression on his face.

**Now what…think of something to say Kagome!! **"U-uh, I hope you like your meal!" she blurted out in an effort to lighten the mood.

Sesshomaru, broken from his silent meditation, flicked a look over to miko. Kagome took the opportunity and said, "Um, you know this is Inuyasha's favorite food."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but raised an eyebrow, "You give Inuyasha food?"

"Well, sometimes when I visit the feudal era I bring different foods with me."

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder her words for a moment before lapsing into silence once more. Kagome tried again to think of something else to say while Sesshomaru sat back and studied her intently.

**From what I can tell, this miko is very strong, kind, and brave. Why does Inuyasha hesitate making this girl his? She's far more beautiful than that living corpse. **

(A/N: Okay just in case you didn't notice, Sesshomaru just commented Kagome was beautiful!)

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru staring at her, and squirmed uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

**Why is he looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? **

Suddenly conscious of herself, and that he might be staring at something wrong with her, she said uncertainly, "Um, Sessho-"

"What kind of relationship do you have with Inuyasha?" he cut in, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What?" she said, obviously surprised at his question, "W-why are you asking me?"

"Just curious." He replied calmly.

"Well…" she hesitated, "...though it's really none of your business, Inuyasha and I are just friends."

"Hnn," he paused, pondering this new information, "so Inuyasha has already mated with the clay pot."

"What!!" she gasped suddenly filled with a mixture of anger and sadness, "You really think that he-? But Inuyasha-! I don't think-!"

"Heh, calm down I'm just guessing." He shushed her calmly, amused at the girls sudden outburst.

"I am calm!" she hissed, her face slightly paling as she considered the possibility that Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her. **What if Sesshomaru is right…**

Recognized the distress in her face, Sesshomaru tried to comfort her, "You shouldn't feel bad Inuyasha's an idiot."

"You're much prettier than her anyway." He murmured so gently Kagome almost missed his words. He lifted himself gracefully from the table and strode over to where Kagome stood.

Sesshomaru broke Kagome from her distressing thoughts, by slowly reaching down and grasping her hand. Bringing her hand to his lips, as he had earlier with her friends, he gave it a quick kiss and said, "I am truly in debt to you Kagome Higurashi. You've rescued my life by taking me to you world to heal, and you've restored my lost limb."

Kagome's face now rivaled a tomato. "T-that's alright." She managed to squeak out shyly.

Sesshomaru's gaze suddenly dropped from her eyes to her soft parted lips. Overcome with lust, he dropped his hand to cup her chin. Just as he was about to go in for a quick kiss, a sharp sound interrupted them.

The microwave beeped incessantly at them, announcing that there food was done.

"Um..."Kagome stammered nervously pulling away from Sesshomaru, "…The food's done."

"Right." He replied, regaining his composure. He mentally cursed himself for almost taking advantage of her.

Slipping on oven mitts, Kagome pulled the hot cups from the microwave and walked with Sesshomaru to the table. He watched as she added the seasoning to the noodles.

"Here you go." She said handing him a pair of chopsticks. Sesshomaru watched as she grabbed a pair for herself and began to devour her food.

Sesshomaru copied her, and slowly spooned a few noodles into his mouth. He chewed slowly, allowing himself to savor the new food.

He looked up to find Kagome watching him intently. "Do you like it?" she asked eagerly.

"Well...it's not too bad." He said thoughtfully. "But it's entirely too greasy. It can't be good for you." He said with a serious tone, "You don't eat this all the time do you?"

"No, I don't" she giggled at his serious expression.

"Good." He said, slightly relieved that she seemed to take care of herself.

They ate in silence, every so often looking up at each other. Both jumped slightly when the kitchen door creaked open.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as an obese white cat walked into the room.

"You didn't say you had a cat." He said slowly, his eyes trained on the animal.

"Uh…" she said seeing the strange glint in his eye, "…is that a problem Sesshomaru?"

"No." he said pushing himself up from the table. He walked over the cat and bent himself down to Buyo's eye level.

For one hair raising moment, Kagome thought Sesshomaru was going to hurt her cat. Instead, he picked it up and held it close to his chest. Buyo squirmed in his arms for a moment before snuggling against the dark haired man.

Seeing her bewilderment he explained, "I actually don't mind cats. It's only cat demons that get on my nerves."

He walked back to the table and sat down with Buyo snuggled in his lap. "He's needs to go on a diet." He commented with a frown.

"I know!" She giggled; the fact that Sesshomaru actually liked her cat was too funny.

They finished the meal, and Kagome put away the empty cups.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, as she settled herself back to the table, "I should probably tell you why I'm human now."

"Really!" she said, eagerly leaning toward him.

"Yes." he said, a solemn look taking over her features, "But you have to promise you'll listen to everything I have to say without interruption, and answer one question when I'm done."

"Alright, tell me everything you remember."

* * *

_Flashback/Sesshomaru's explanation._

**There's a waning moon tonight.** Sesshomaru thought numbly as he trudged through the dense forest of the Western Territories. He was on his way home from an important meeting in the Northern Territories, and he was extremely exhausted.

**Though it could be worse…, **he thought **…I could be traveling with Rin and Jaken.**

It wasn't that he didn't miss Rin and Jaken. But after a long day of paperwork and endless political arguments, Sesshomaru just wanted to rest and relax in the safety of his castle. Not baby-sit one talkative, but cute, little girl and one annoying little toad demon.

**Though it would be nice to have some company. **He admitted reluctantly.

A soft clap of thunder rumbled throughout the night air, promising rain.

**Perfect**, Sesshomaru thought grimly as he quickened his pace.

He hoped to find shelter from the imminent rain. A single rain drop fell from the sky and onto Sesshomaru's forehead, and cascaded down the cold hard features of his face. He caught the raindrop with his tongue just as it passed his mouth.

The gentle spring rain began to pick up speed, giving the forest and Sesshomaru a light shower. Seeking shelter, he searched his surroundings until he spied a large oak tree looming in the distance. He hurried over, and hid himself from the rain under the trees leafy branches.

He sighed in relief as he lowered himself down onto one of the large upturned roots protruding from the tree. He was glad to be out of the rain. Nothing smells worse than a wet dog demon. He relaxed and closed his eyes as he laid his head down on the thick tree trunk.

**Now's my chance…**

"Greetings!" A bright cheerful voice snapped Sesshomaru from his peaceful state. Eyes open, he whipped his head up to find a young woman standing before him. His eyes widened his full attention on her. She was beautiful.

She was dressed in a light pink and cream kimono with a silky white obi. Her skin held an ivory complexion, and her hair was thick rich and golden like honey which fell past her waist in ripples. Her eyes were a deep violet blue, and she had the figure of a…goddess.

Any mortal man could easily find her irresistible, and easily fall in love with her on sight. But Sesshomaru was no mortal man.

"Leave now." he commanded as he eyed her warily. Using his single left arm, he pushed himself up from the ground and grabbed the hilt of his sword Tokijin.

"Oh, where are your manners Sesshy-kun!" she giggled, "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady!?"

**Sesshy-kun!? She gave me a nickname! **With a deep growl, Sesshomaru stood to face her, "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Oh, touchy touchy!" she teased lightly as she waved her finger in mock displeasure, "You're a feisty one!" She paused to offer him a bright smile and said, "But you're right, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Venus, goddess of love and desire!"

(A/N: In Greek mythology the goddess of love is Aphrodite, but in Roman mythology she's called Venus.)

**Goddess?** "What do you want with me Venus!?" he hissed as he whipped out Tokijin and shifted in a defensive stance. He didn't trust her. She was obviously here to cause trouble.

"Oh, don't look so nervous. I'm a lover, not a fighter!" she giggled. Suddenly her tone changed and she shifted in a more serious voice, "But, to answer you question…", she broke off and sauntered over to where he stood with, her hips swaying seductively, "…I did come here for you."

Sesshomaru backed away from her, closer to the trees trunk. He didn't like her tone one bit and he didn't like where this conversation seemed to be going. "What do you mean?" he growled suspiciously, "What do you need me for?"

"I'll cut to the chase." She said taking another step toward him, "I'm in need of a new lover, and you're the likely candidate."

"……" Sesshomaru's mouth dropped half an inch, and his eyes popped open in shock. He hadn't been expected that.

"I mean look at you!" she exclaimed, her eyes ogling his body, "You're a picture perfect sex machine! Just what I've been looking for!" She went back to checking him out, her eyes taking in his muscular build and crotch.

Sesshomaru remained silent as his brain digested her words. He desperately racked his mind searching for some kind of reply to the goddess's actions and words. Just the thought of someone wanting to take him as a lover made him stiff with shock. **This…is so …wrong... **

"I've been watching you for a long time Sesshy-kun…" she continued as she closed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss on the stunned taiyoukai's cheek, "…I'm sure you'll have what it takes to satisfy my needs. You'll make a wonderful sex slave."

It was her last comment that finally snapped Sesshomaru from his temporary stupor.

"This Sesshomaru is no ones sex slave!" he roared, "Release me, you ugly whore!"

He backhanded her, then grabbed her by the arms and threw her to the ground.

(A/N: No Sesshy! Don't make her angry!)

"Ahh!" she squealed as she hit the ground. She lay there on her stomach, her head hung in silence. Sesshomaru stood towering over her, waiting for her to react to his violence. The rain pattered in the background, as the silence stretched on.

Finally she looked up.

Her hand clutched her red cheek as she glared up at Sesshomaru. Her eyes were wide and wild, and had turned from a peaceful blue to a fierce blood red. Her hair and clothes were filthy and dripped with mud from the wet forest floor, and her body shook with pure rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she screeched. Lightning flashed unexpectedly through the sky, matching her intense fury.

**Oh Shit…**

Venus picked herself off the ground howling, "YOU CANNOT DENY ME!! I'M VENUS! GODDESS OF LOVE AND DESIRE!!!

Sesshomaru whipped out Tokijin, ready to fight off any attack the goddess gave.

"Now," she hissed, "face the wrath of a true goddess!" With a mighty yell she extended a single finger toward Sesshomaru. Instantly a lightning bolt shot from the sky, splintering the tree Sesshomaru had his back to.

"Uragghhhhh!" Sesshomaru yelled, even though he had managed to jump out of the way by using his demonic strength, he had still been cut and bruised by flying wooden splinters. The thin splinters cut deep into his skin, and thick chunks bruised his skin till it hurt to move.

"Shit!" he hissed, as he fell down, paralyzed, beside a small stream. Blood streamed from his wounds, mixing with the pelting rain beating down upon him. He managed to lift his head when a shadow crossed over his body.

"Sorry Sesshy-kun, but no one strikes a goddess and gets off lightly!" she hissed, eyeing his battered and broken body maliciously.

She paused a moment before whispering. "Sesshy dear..." She seemed a bit calmer now, and the blood red in her eyes had faded back to violet blue.

"I'm so sorry about all this." She said gently, as she bent down and stroked his cheek, "But you really shouldn't have made me angry."

"I repeat," Sesshomaru growled, snapping at her from his prone position on the ground, "This Sesshomaru will be no ones pet."

He winced as she clenched the hand stroking his cheek, causing her sharp nails to cut into his skin. He had caused her anger to flare up once more.

Venus let out a long shaky breath as she tried to control her mounting frustration.

"Sesshomaru," she tried once more, "I'm getting the feeling you don't want to be my lover."

**No shit.** Sesshomaru thought as he ground his teeth in frustration.

"Alright!" she frowned as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "If you don't want the goddess of desire as a lover, then who do you want!? You've been single for centuries."

Getting no answer from him, Venus began pacing the forest floor in circles muttering little incoherent things to herself.

Straining his weakened demonic senses, Sesshomaru caught snippets of "Diane…stupid bet…I can't lose."

The rain had already begun to let up when Venus turned to the still paralyzed Sesshomaru and said, "I make you a deal Sesshy-kun."

He lifted his gaze up to hers. "What kind of deal."

"Unless you can find love before the next full moon, or you will be doomed to remain my personal human lover!"

"Hu-human? What do you…?" he trailed off as flames began to leap from Venus's fingertips. The flew and coiled around his body like snakes, surrounding him in a fiery furnace.

"This may sting a little!" he heard Venus call over the roar of the flames. On her command the flames consumed his body.

The pain was so intense. It felt like he was being bathed in fire. The fire burned at his demon markings and singed off his claws. He gave a cry as the fire lapped at his chest, tearing into his weak demonic flesh.

Then the fire vanished, and left him lying in a pool of his own blood on the forest floor. He strained his head toward the night sky to find his attacker.

Venus floated over his body. Her mouth curled into a satisfied grin. "You'll see, all this is for the best."

"No!" he moaned. He raised his arm, as though to ask her to have pity on his soul.

She smiled and shook her head in a sign for no. She began to slowly float higher and higher into the night air. "Remember Sesshomaru!" She called out. "You only have until the next full moon to find true love. Someone who loves and adores you for who you truly are."

She smiled wickedly and pointed to the half moon that hung high in the sky. "You have about seven days to complete this task, and if you should fail, you will be doomed to spend the rest of your life as a human!!

Ahahahahaha!!!"

* * *

"…and that is all I remember before I blacked out." Sesshomaru concluded. 

Sooooooo sorry about the delay!! I was actually working on something else for awhile. In the next chapter Sesshomaru and Kagome try to figure out a plan on how to force Venus to change him back. Oh, and Inuyasha **finally **comes to the future to met them.

Send me some more reviews for motivation!!!! Come on, you know you want to!!!


End file.
